¿Es de los tres?
by Amy Mustang
Summary: El Dr. Robotnik esta apunto de llevar a cabo su más reciente y poderoso plan para poder deshacerse de Sonic. Un viejo y un nuevo Rival que traerá problemas a nuestros heroes y que además se robara el corazón de Amy ¿Y el de Sonic también? OC
1. Primera cita

**Si he tenido ideas extrañas en mi vida, esta debe de ser una de las más grandes xDDD, aunque por extraña no me refiero a sin sentido ni loca o.ó. Pero es buena... creo :B. Con el summary no se entiende muy bien, pero esa es la idea =) muajaja. No es una historia romántica, ni trágica, en realidad no sabría como definiría, ahí me dicen ustedes ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Primera cita**

Era un lindo día de otoño, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y celeste, rayando en calipso. La suave lluvia del día anterior había hecho que los arboles botaran la mayoría de sus naranjas hojas, que ahora se mezclaban con la tierra, haciendo que del suelo se desprendiera un suave olor a tierra húmeda y a _verde _como le daba la impresión a ella_._ Creyó que ese día no podría ser más feliz, pero al salir de su casa y ver lo radiante del día le hizo sentir más felicidad; parecía que todo estaba de su lado.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, dirigiendose a su _cita_, la gente que se topaba en su camino la saludaba y le sonreia, pero no solamente porque caminaba dando saltitos o por la gran sonrisa que había en su rostro, sino por que era la famosa Amy Rose, pseudo-novia del popular héroe Sonic The Hedgehog.

-Hola señorita Amy! ¡Qué guapa se ve hoy! - le grito una señora que barría la acera, tratando de hacer destacar su voz entre los demás, que también vociferaban palabras aduladoras hacia la rosa erizo.

-gracias!- dijo Amy.

-Que le vaya bien con Sonic!- pudo escuchar Amy que le gritaba otra señora. Amy siguió su camino sonriente.

Muchas más personas le desearon suerte ante un posible encuentro con el erizo azul. La gente era muy ocurrente. Pero de hecho, esta vez, no se equivocaban. Si no era ese el motivo de su notoria felicidad, no podía imaginar cual otra cosa si lo podría ser. Él no había sido quien había hecho la invitación, sino que ella, pero lo que importaba era que había aceptado.

_Flashback_

_-Amy no quiero que me abraces tanto, al menos no en publico- dijo Sonic retrocediendo unos pasos para alejarse de Amy, mientras alrededor de ellos se encontraban un desinteresado Knuckles y un expectante Tails._

_-Pero Sonic, hace tiempo ya que no me dejas acercarme- dijo Amy poniendo cara de tristeza- Además, de cierto modo me lo debes... para mi cumpleaños a penas me felicitaste... tampoco te estoy pidiendo mucho... prometo abrazarte despacito._

_-Amy...- se sintió mal, tal vez estaba siendo muy duro con ella. ¿Por qué le negaba un abrazo?. No era mucho sacrifio, solo un pequeño dolor de cuello que pasaba en poco tiempo.-...perdon... si quieres abrazarme, esta bien._

_-ya no quiero- le dijo Amy cruzada de brazos- si quieres que te perdone, tendras que tener una cita conmigo_

_-esta bien- dijo Sonic soltando un suspiro.- ¿Quieres que sea mañana?- pronuncio ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos espectadores._

_-...- Amy estaba atonita, y eso en su rostro era obvio- S-si... SI!. Oh Sonic, soy tan feliz- y sin más se lanzo a sus brazos._

_Fin del flashback_

Le faltaba poco para llegar al parque donde se encontraría con el amor de su vida, ¡deseaba tanto verlo!, también deseaba que a él le agradara su apariencia. Seria tan inmensamente feliz si la elogiaba por su nuevo abrigo rojo o por su, también nuevo, vestido blanco invierno que había adquirido exclusivamente para la ocasión..., pero eso era ilusionarse mucho, y lo que menos quería era ilusionarse en demasía para después ser decepcionada.

Podía ver el parque, le faltaba caminar unos 100 metros más y estaría ahí, quería correr, pero si él no estaba, se iba a sentir como una tonta esperándolo sola. Le faltaba tan poco, pero no lo veía, su paso se hizo lento y miró hacia los alrededores.

- Sonic ¿Dónde estas?- dijo por lo bajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Comenzo a dudar de la llegada del erizo. Había sido demasiado fácil... Tal vez le había dicho que sí solo para callarla.

Pero ahí lo vio, ese rayo de luz azul... que se detuvo bajo un árbol. Sonic estaba ahí. No le había fallado. Pensó que se veía tan guapo para ella, con unos pantalones azules y un polerón verde (chamarra?), y obviamente sus zapatillas rojas. Corrió, verlo no debería sorprenderle, pero así era. Dudó de él, le fue inevitable, ahora estaba profundamente arrepentida. Él le buscaba con la mirada.

Unos pasos más, prácticamente ya estaba a su lado. Sonic levando su mano en señal de saludo y le sonrío. Amy estaba tan nerviosa, al fin tendría su ansiada cita con Sonic, y a él no parecía molestarle. Ya era oficial... su primera cita con su amado Sonic. Quería que la viera linda, pero los nervios le fallaron y tropezó con una piedra... ¿Por que tenia tan mala suerte?. No cayó, dio saltitos hacia un lado y cuando al fin pudo lograr mantener el equilibrio vio que Sonic se esforzaba por no reír en su cara. Se le hizo tan gracioso ver la cara de terror que puso Amy. En cambio, ella no pudo evitar ponerse roja como tomate y se quedo tiesa mirando la postura encorbada de Sonic tapándose la boca.

-_Que pase algo más para que se distraiga_- suplicó Amy para sus adentros cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Miro de reojo a Sonic para ver si ya había dejado de reír, se sorprendió y abrió grandemente ambos ojos al notar que él le sonreia y le extendia la mano para que ella la tomara.

-Vamos, Amy.

Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa en su vida. Ella era una persona segura de si misma, que nunca dudaba de sus actos, y tampoco se avergonzaba de lo que hacia. Pero él causaba estragos en su mente y en su comportamiento.

-S-Si...- dijo nerviosa. Se disponía ha tomar su mano, cuando de pronto todo se nublo. Vio que Sonic miraba al cielo, ella también se dio la media vuelta y miró hacia arriba, hacia aquella detestable nave, en aquella nave donde tantas veces había estado de prisionera.

-Eggman- dijo Sonic- Vengas a lo que vengas a hacer, yo te detendre!

-Apártate de mi camino erizo despreciable- se pudo escuchar por toda la ciudad la voz de aquel horrible hombre, el doctor Ivo Robotnik. Se oía amenazante.

-El único ser despreciable aquí eres tu! Huevo con patas- le grito una furiosa Amy.- _Yo __queria algo para distraer a Sonic, pero no esto._- Pensó. ¿Como se atrevía aquel tipo a interrumpir su anhelada cita, solo para pelear inútilmente contra Sonic y ella?. Sin duda perdería... al menos eso pensaban la pareja de erizos.

-Sonic, lamento informarte que no he venido a pelear contigo esta vez, puede que más adelante sí, pero ahora tengo una tarea muy importante que encomendar a tu noviecita.- Rápidamente y sin previo aviso, salió una pinza gigante de la nave, que tomando a Amy se adentro a la fortaleza flotante dejando a Sonic sin poder hacer nada.

-No...AMY!-Sonic corrió por el exterior de un edificio cercano, para así intentar llegar a la nave, pero el científico estaba preparado para aquello, y lanzando un rayo hacia donde se encontraba una niña pequeña en el parque hizo que Sonic no tuviera más remedio que correr en su rescate, asi el Doctor Robotnik pudo escapar.

-No te preocupes por tu amiguita, pronto te la devolveré... junto con mi más grande creación, ¡Así podrán desaparecer juntos! ¡Ahahahah!- Se escucho mientras la fortaleza desaparecía en el cielo.

* * *

**Ese seria el primer capitulo**

**Pobre Amy u.u le hice pasar vergüenza (¿quién no se ha caído o tropezado cuando va caminando feliz de la vida? xDD) y además le estropee su cita xDDD. Ya la recompensare, pero para eso falta bastante :B**

**No fue un capitulo muy interesante tal vez, pero les prometo que se pondrá entretenida ;D. Asi que déjenme su comentario para ver si sigo =)**

**Saludos xB**


	2. Una cita con Eggman

**Aquí traigo el segundo capitulo del fic. Se explica un poco (un poco mucho :B) la razón de la captura de Amy. Pero antes, tengo que dar las gracias a lucia-nami 14, que fue la única que me dejo review ;O;, ninia te regalo mi apéndice, te daría mi corazón, pero es probable que muera sin el xBBB.**

**Ahora si dejo de dar lata, ojali que les guste ;D**

* * *

**Una cita con Eggman**

Podía ver nada. Sintió que aquellas pinzas que la aprisionaban la llevaban bruscamente por un túnel con muchos virajes, o al menos eso pudo percibir . Lo único que atino a hacer fue gritar hasta que al fin la soltaron haciéndola caer de trasero en una habitación fría, lo que le hizo dar un ultimo chillido. Seguía sin ver. Tanteo con la mano alrededor de si, tratando te entender donde había caído. De pronto una luz se encendió, encegueciendola por unos segundos. Cuando pudo ver donde se encontraba, se fastidió.

-Que original- dijo con sarcasmo al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en una celda, y que la luz que se había encendido era la que se encontraba en el pasillo, y se infiltraba entre los barrotes. Se acerco a ellos e intento ver que había en el corredor. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, intento ver quienes eran, pero solo pudo saberlo hasta que se encontraron enfrente de ella.

-Bienvenida nuevamente al Gran EggCarrier, chiquilla- dijo Eggman, acompañado por dos robots; uno era de color verde, el otro era naranjo y ambos tenían una gran "E" en el pecho.- Como te informe hace algunos minutos, necesito de tu ayuda, y no me refiero a que te voy a usar como señuelo para después atraer a Sonic a una trampa, sino que esta vez es para algo mucho más espectacular. Como hoy estoy generoso te explicare mi plan, porque de todos modos no tendrás ni la menor oportunidad de detenerme.

-Ni creas que te voy a ayudar! y mucho menos después de haber arruinado mi cita, ¡Eggman idiota!.

-Cálmate chiquilla escandalosa, ya te daré la oportunidad de ver a tu queridísimo Sonic antes de hacerlos desaparecer. Ahora dejame hablarte de mi plan.

-si si si, habla lo que quieras- Dijo Amy aparentando indiferencia.

-Hmph... Recordaras a Shadow, no?.

-Claro, es mi amigo.

-Bien sabrás que él es la creación del genio de mi abuelo ¡El gran científico Gerald Rototnik!. Él fue capas de crear vida!, lo que por mucho tiempo se creyó imposible, y hasta nuestros tiempos sigue siendo una incógnita el como lo logró. Pero yo, el aun más grande científico ¡Ivo Robotnik! Resolví la incógnita y ¡He creado otro modo de vida perfecta!.

-¿Queeé?- Soltó Amy aterrorizada. Nunca olvidaría cuando Shadow había sido su enemigo. Pensar que ahora había alguien como él, y que además era creación de Eggman, lo hacia totalmente peligroso, y veía menos probable la posibilidad de que este nuevo enemigo, le llevara la contra a su creador.

-Me alegra que hayas entendido.- Eggman se giro, dandole la espalda a Amy.- Cuando mi abuelo creó a Shadow, no apreció ante él el Erizo que conocemos todos... sino que fue más bien como si hubiera nacido... me refiero a que era como una criatura recién nacida. El Doctor Gerald Robotnik tuvo que "criarlo" y así lo vio crecer junto a María.

Amy se sonrió. La imagen de un Shadow bebé le causaba gracia. Reflexiono nuevamente... si eso era cierto, entonces había una posibilidad de que aquel nuevo enemigo tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que pasaron Gerald Robotnik y Shadow antes de ser en verdad una amenaza.

-... Yo con mi ingenio superior pude adelantar ese proceso, para poder así usar al "Proyecto Anti-Sonic" en el presente..., pero no todo salio bien- hizo una pausa. Amy ya no sabia si tener o no la esperanza de tener el tiempo suficiente para detener el plan del loco científico.

Finalmente y ante la expectación de la Erizo, Eggman se giro nuevamente, mirándole a la cara.

-Aquí es la parte donde entras tú.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? - cuestiono una confundida Amy.

-... Mi creación necesita crecer un poco más... El "Proyecto Anti-Sonic" aún es muy pequeño.

-...- Amy no entendía nada, e hizo una mueca que le mostraba a Eggman su incomprensión ante el tema.

-No te hagas la tonta niña!. Tú hace años, cuando eras aun más enana y aun más chillona y escandalosa, usaste el poder de no sé que anillo y creciste de un momento a otro bastantes años. ¡AHORA ME DIRÁS CÓMO LO HICISTE Y ME LLEVARAS A ESE LUGAR!

-Aaahh...-Ahora entendía un poco más a que se refería cuando dijo que necesitaba su ayuda. El "Proyecto Anti-Sonic" debia de ser un _niño _pequeño y no un enano como imaginó por un momento. Necesitaba del anillo para hacerse mayor, tal y como ella lo había usado para hacerse miembro de los "Freedom Figthers", envejeciendo 4 años solo en un par de minutos.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Dímelo!

-...-Se suponía que ella ahora debería confesar..., pero ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese hombre que ella le iba a decir algo para ayudarlo?. Que le gritara todo lo que quisiera, ella no iba a soltar palabra alguna.-...No te diré...

-Será mejor que lo pienses con detenimiento... Te daré unas horas para que te decidas. Si no lo haces, te haré volar en pedacitos en este mismo lugar. Ya hallare más tarde la forma de encontrar ese anillo de mierda sin tu ayuda. Así que recuerdalo, en dos horas más volveré y me dirás tu decisión... tómalo como nuestra segunda cita por hoy muahahahaha!.- Se marcho finalmente, con los robots yendo detrás de él.

-Uuyyh- Amy tembló levemente ante las palabras de Eggman ¿Una cita con él? eso le sonaba terrible, peor que hacerla volar en pedacitos como la había amenazado- Mi única opción es escapar de aquí- se dijo, luego las luces se apagaron, dejándola nuevamente en una oscuridad total.

Tardó algunos minutos en que su vista se adaptara a la oscuridad, hasta que por fin pudo distinguir las paredes, de los barrotes de su celda. Sacó su mano de entre los barrotes hacia el pasillo e hizo que su Piko Piko Hammer apareciera en sus manos. Comenzó a golpear las paredes cercanas a su celda por fuera, podía ser que hubiera un panel o algo así que abriera la reja de su prisión.

Golpeo, golpeo y golpeo... Ya estaba exhausta y todavía no lograba que pasara algo, solo hacia ruido.

-¡Sonic, ven a salvarme!-Grito lo más fuerte que pudo- ¡Quiero-salir-de-aquiií!-volvió a gritar mientras pateaba la pared metálica, haciendo que se produciera un ruido ensordecedor. Suspiro. Se sentía desesperada, y solo habían pasado no más de diez minutos de que Eggman había estado con ella.

De pronto ante su mirada incrédula, paso rápidamente una luz de un azul oscuro. Se ilusionó.

-Sonic!- exclamo Amy, al ver la sombra de un erizo parado a unos metro de ella.

-¿Sonic?¿Quién es Sonic?- le dijo una tierna voz proveniente del desconocido erizo.

* * *

**cha chaaan Px**

**Ahora deje a la pobre Amy asustada, con un moreton en la retaguardia, gritoneada, amenazada, y con una cita pendiente con un viejo panzón xDDDD**

**Y se supone que ella me cae bien xB**

**¿Quién será ese erizo? :O? lol**

**Quería decir una cosita :B : Cuando yo no usaba mi cuenta del fanfiction, leí varios fanfics de Sonic inconclusos y que aun no veo que hayan subido continuación =I. No me acuedo del titulo de ninguno y me da flojerita buscarlos, así que les daré una descripción mula de lo que trataban: -había uno en que Sonic era una Rey y se tenia que casar con Sally, pero le gusto Amy que era la sirvienta de la Acorn. Tambien habia otro donde Sonic era anciano e iba a contar una historia sobre Amy a su nieta hiperactiva. Otro donde salia el zoofilico de Chris viejo y Eggman le hacia creer a Sonic que había matado a Amy. Si alguno de ustedes escribió uno de estos fics y lo abandonó terminelo pliss ;O; y eso xB**

**sdasdsadasd no sean malos y déjenme review! ;D**


	3. ¿Quién es el malo?

**Hellomon!**

**Me demore mil en publicar este capitulo y es que me daba taaanta flojera xP. Aparte que mi mamá me anda molestando todo el día ;O;. Además tengo que estudiar para dar la Prueba de Selección Universitaria en un mes más. Y tomando en cuenta de que me meto al compu un par de horitas diarias (si tengo suerte ;O;) y me la paso dando jugo con el facebook, mi bloggie y mi pupe (L), no tengo mucho tiempo para andar escribiendo fanfics :B.**

**Pero aquí estoy al fin :D**

**Gracias a lucia-nami 14 y a Roy Renard por sus review.**

**Debo admitir que ultramega amo los comics de Sonic de Archie asdasdasdas me gustan mucho las anti-versiones en especial me gusta Sourge, por lo malo y ambicioso de su personalidad y Rosy the Rascal por lo loca xD (LLL). Así que me aproveche un poquin de eso e hice un enredo raro :B.**

**

* * *

**

**¿Quién es el malo?**

Lo había perdido de vista. O se había hecho invisible o se era mucho más rápido que antes o quien sabe qué. Miraba impotente hacia el cielo ¿Cómo fue que no pudo hacer algo? ¿Cómo Eggman se había llevado tan fácil a Amy en sus propias narices?. Ahora tendría que pensar y actuar rápido. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, fue que necesitaría ayuda ¿Dónde la encontraría?: con Tails, claro. Corrió, a su característica velocidad, y en un par de minutos ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de su siempre buen amigo.

-Tails, necesito tu ayuda- dijo Sonic en voz alta mientras entraba en la casa.

Se adentro a algunas habitaciones en busca del zorrito, hasta que lo encontró sentado enfrente de un computador.

-¡Sonic! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y tu cita con Amy?

-Tuvimos un pequeño percance. Ya sabes, Eggman la raptó. Necesito tu ayuda para rescatarla.

-Tú no eres capas de cuidarla ni dos minutos, _faker-_ Sonic se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz. Miró a su lado y vio a Shadow de pie con los brazos cruzados, en una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Y qué hace este aquí?-preguntó Sonic mirando a Tails, que parecía muy concentrado escribiendo cosas en el computador.

-Eeehh… Shadow me pidió ayuda para ver algunos archivos que encontró sobre ARK- Dijo mientras miraba a Sonic- No hay información sobre Gerald ni María, lo siento Shadow.

-Hmph… gracias de todos modos.

-Y bien ¿Me ayudas, Tails?

-Sí, espera un momento- esta vez Tails sacó un aparato extraño- con esto la encontraremos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Recuerdas que para el cumpleaños de Amy, a ella le regale un reloj?

-No

-Ah... bueno, no importa. Este es un radar que capta las ondas que emite ese reloj, así sera muy fácil saber su ubicación. Se lo dí por esto mismo. Eggman es muy insistente y siempre se la lleva de rehén.

-Bien pensado Tails- le dijo Sonic guiñándole un ojo y levantando su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Deberías estar agradecido de que alguien piense por ti y que, además arregle tus faltas.- dijo Shadow mientras se acercaba lentamente a Tails y Sonic, lanzándole a este último una mirada asesina.

Sonic solamente lo ignoró, no quería desperdiciar tiempo en pelear. Tails salio de la casa y preparo el tornado X para hacerlo despegar y salir al lugar que le decía el radar donde debería estar Amy. Sonic y Shadow lo siguieron.

-Esperemos que Amy lleve el reloj puesto- Dijo Sonic.

-No dudo que lo lleve puesto-Le dijo Tails. Sonic le miro confuso, no entendía tanta seguridad de parte de su amigo-El reloj tiene una foto tuya.- Dijo esta vez entre risitas. Sonic lo miraba casi con espanto... una foto de él en un reloj le parecía algo enfermizo. Se sintió perturbado, y hubiera estado más rato pensando en el reloj, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Shadow subía al tornado X su mente comenzó a pensar en otras cosas.

-y vas a subir o vas a dejar nuevamente sola a Amy?- Dijo Shadow mirando de reojo a Sonic

-Yo no la deje sola... Y tú ¿Desde cuando estas tan preocupado de lo que le pase?- le pregunto Sonic, muy pocas veces había escuchado a Shadow hablar de alguien por su nombre.

-Desde que la considero mi amiga

-------------------o-------------------

-¿Quién es Sonic?- volvió a insistir la vocecita

-¿Tú no eres Sonic?-

-No, yo no soy Sonic. Que extraña eres... yo te pregunto algo y me respondes con otra pregunta... aunque creo que yo también lo hice, sí, yo también te conteste una pregunta con otra.

-Entonces ¿Quién eres?- inquirió curiosa Amy- Yo me llamo Amy

-No lo sé... No tengo nombre, _Amy-_el erizo se acercó a la celda de Amy, y asi ella se pudo dar cuenta de lo pequeño que era el erizo sin nombre. -No te veo bien, Amy_._ Será mejor que encienda la luz.- El pequeño erizo corrió al igual que Sonic hacia un lado, la luz se encendió, y volvió. A Amy le costo un poco poder ver claro nuevamente, él pequeño erizo era solo una sombra a su vista, hasta que comenzó a tomar color.

-¡Eres igualito a...! ¿Sonic... Shadow?- Amy estaba anonadada. El erizo no parecía ser mayor de cuatro años, sus púas tenían una forma muy parecida a las de Shadow y eran de un morado oscuro, tenia unos ojos verdes muy brillantes y una graciosa pose arrogante como la de Sonic. Amy le dio una gran sonrisa al pequeño erizo, le pareció que era muy lindo y su actitud y forma de hablar le parecieron muy graciosas.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Es que pareces un Erizo muy simpático- Le dijo Amy mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- ¿Crees que me puedas sacar de aquí?

-Eso al doctor no le gustará. No creo que deba...

-Si me sacas de esta celda, te puedo llevar conmigo. Yo tengo muchos amigos. Aquí solo hay un montón de idiotas robots, debes de estar aburrido aquí ¿no?- Amy pensó que talvez podía convencer al erizo de dejar a Eggman. Sin duda, para ella, era un erizo simpático.

-Un poco. En realidad, sí, me aburro mucho.- El erizo se veía titubeante- Está bien te sacaré. En seguida regreso- Volvió a correr velozmente por el pasillo. Amy estaba expectante, ya que se escuchaban muchos ruidos que provenían de las demás celdas que se abrían rápidamente. Ya no faltaba mucho para que se abriera la de ella.

-Eeeehh!- Festejo Amy al verse libre de su encierro. El pequeño erizo volvió y Amy lo abrazo.

-Tranquila Amy... será mejor que salgamos rapido para que el Doctor no nos vea.

-Ni creas que me voy a ir así nada más... tengo que ver a Eggman, necesito saber más sobre el "Anti-Sonic"-Amy había comenzado a caminar rápido para encontrar a Eggman, y el erizo la seguía, pero ella paro de golpe y lo examino con la vista.

-¿Sucede algo, Amy?

-Sí, pasa algo... no serás tú de casualidad "Anti-Sonic"?

-¡El "Anti-Sonic"!. No. Digo, sí... más bien soy su reemplazo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hay dos?-

-Sí. El Doctor dijo que quería que yo fuera como él_,_ pero yo no quiero. Dijo que yo tenia que crecer y hacerme muy fuerte para destruir a... Sonic, sí, ese del que tú hablaste, y a sus amigos. Dijo que yo soy como una copia de no sé quien, pero el "Anti-Sonic" no es copia de nadie. El "Anti-Sonic" es malo y le dijo que no le iba a ayudar, que si el iba a destruir a Sonic lo iba a hacer por que él mismo, no por que alguien se lo ordenara. El Doctor se enojó y ahora quiere que yo destruya a Sonic y al "Anti-Sonic". Se supone que yo soy "Anti-Sonic 2" y el "Anti-Anti-Sonic", pero esos no son buenos nombres...

-Entonces me mintió... huevote... mentiroso- Se quejo Amy- ¿Tú sabes dónde esta ese erizo malo?

-No. Por eso el Doctor quiere que crezca rápido, antes de que el "Anti-Sonic" vuelva..., pero yo no quiero pelear con él... es muy malo y su mirada y su sonrisa dan miedo.

-------------------o-------------------

- ¿"Desde que la considero mi amiga"?... Desde que la considero mi amiga...- Se repetía una y otra vez Sonic para el mismo. En su rostro había una mueca de incredulidad. Que Shadow hablara de alguien por su nombre, que ese alguien fuera Amy, que la considerara su amiga y se lo dijera sin titubeos era como para no creerlo. Llevaban algo más de cinco minutos volando y en todo ese tiempo Sonic no pensó en otra cosa más que en las palabras de Shadow.

-Sonic... Sonic... ¡SONIC!-Grito Tails, el aludido no daba señales se haberlo escuchado.

-Ah?- Soltó finalmente Sonic, aún un tanto metido en sus pensamientos.

-Te decía, Sonic, que según mi radar Amy debe de estar en ese bosque de allá abajo.

-No sé como no se me ocurrió antes- Sonic sintió fastidio, pero intento no demostrarlo, pues sentía sobre si la mirada de Shadow. No quería que él tuviera más motivos para decirle que no cuidaba adecuadamente Amy o que escapaba de ella... bueno, a veces si huía de ella, pero al mismo tiempo ella representaba una de sus más grandes preocupaciones y responsabilidades. Nunca iba a dejar que algo malo le pasara.

-Voy a bajo- Shadow se lanzo sin más fuera del Tonado X.

-Yo también voy, Tails, te espero allá abajo- Dijo Sonic a su amigo con una sonrisa en su rostro y salio al igual que Shadow.

Desde arriba solo se veían árboles, era difícil imaginarse que el gigantesco EggCarrier estuviera ahí, pero con Eggman muchas cosas eran posibles. Tendrían que buscar cualquier cosa que denotara ser mecánico y eso en un bosque seria bastante notorio. Además para cerciorarse de que fuera del Doctor Robotnik tendrían que buscar un dibujo bigotudo de Eggman... a veces el científico era demasiado obvio.

Cuando Sonic calló en el bosque, no pudo divisar a Shadow, eso en parte le pareció bien... La presencia del erizo azabache le era totalmente incomoda. Miró a su alrededor los grandes arboles y luego comenzó a correr entre ellos hacia todas direcciones.

-¿Qué es eso?- Se dijo al encontrarse un vacío gigante de árboles, que a pesar de no estar sus troncos sus hojas si lo estaban y formaban, así, una especie de techo verde. Siguió su camino a paso lento hasta que escucho un fuerte golpe, algo voló y calló cerca de él. Al mirar lo que era aquella cosa, se dio cuenta de que era un robot destruido y que este, en su pecho, llevaba una enorme "E" y en uno de sus brazos pudo leer "Eggbot-002".-...Eggman...- A veces Sonic se preguntaba el por que de que Eggman nombrara a sus robots con la palabra "Egg" entre medio. Se suponía que ese era una apodo que le había puesto él a modo de burla. La única respuesta que se le ocurría...- ...Es un idiota.

-Al fin llegaste- Le dijo Shadow varios metros más allá de donde se encontraba Sonic. Sonic lo miró con el ceño fruncido al notar que en esa misma dirección era de la que provenía el robot "volador".

-Casi me golpeaste con ese pedazo de chatarra.- Dijo Sonic mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Hmph... No habría estado mal.

Sonic solo sonrió ante estas palabras. Luego notó que la expresión de Shadow cambio repentinamente y ambos comenzaron a mirar hacia los alrededores. Podían escuchar a alguien correr entre los arboles a una gran velocidad. Ese alguien apareció como una luz y se lanzó velozmente hacia el lugar donde no habían arboles. Hubo una gran explosión, todo se lleno de humo. Sonic y Shadow se esforzaban por ver que había pasado. Ante sus ojos era visible ahora el EggCarrier. Tenia un gran agujero por el cual ambos asumieron entro el desconocido individuo. De seguro el golpe hizo que la nave se hiciera visible. Entre la humareda que seguía saliendo por la "nueva" entrada a la nave se veía la silueta de un Erizo.

-Y yo que solo venia a matar a un viejo con forma de huevo... pero ahora veo que me encontré con más diversión- Dijo el ahumado erizo, dueño de una voz bastante familiar.

* * *

**:3**

**escribí como mil veces "dijo" xD**

**¿Por qué los que me agregan a favoritos no me dejan review ;O;?... No sean mala ondi x3!**

**ards...mi cerebro esta exprimido, no sé que más poner :B**

**Gracias por leer y déjenme un review! ;D**

**Bye**


	4. Ya sé tu nombre

**Bonjour Honey(s)!!!**

**Después de mucho tiempo de no que no se me ocurriera nada para el fic, al fin, seguí todavia sin alguna ocurrencia xD. Así que me obligue a escribir lo que fuere, y mientras escribía palabra tras palabra fui teniendo pequeñas ideas, creo que hice algo decente para poder de una vez por todas llegar a mi idea principal. No sé por qué me costo tanto :S. En especial el titulo de este capitulo xO!... Igual me salen malos titulos xS.**

**Para los que le les cueste imaginarse a erizin les hice un dibujin que puse al final de mi perfil (8) ;D**

**Ahora voy a dar las gracias a los que me comentaron el capitulo anterior wiiii!. Que fueron Fernanda, lucia-namie 14, Rav-malakhim, Katy la eriza y a Roy Renard... Roy como me gusta mucho tu fic, cuando veo que me dejas un review me pongo super nerviosa y como que tengo que tomar valor para ver lo que me escribiste xDD ajkajajk. Con lo de los reviews a los fics malos, te encuentro tooooa la razón, pero no sé si pensar si el mio es bueno :B. Y lo de Shadow... Creo que es un problema mio al quedarme con una impresión de su personalidad en "Sonic Adventure 2". Trataré de arreglarlo, pero en este capitulo a penas lo hice participar :S.**

* * *

**Ya sé tu nombre**

-... Es muy malo y su mirada y su sonrisa dan miedo.

-¿Malo? ¿Más malo que el Doctor _Robotnik_?- El erizo asintio- Oye erizo, hablando del Doctor ¿Dónde estará él?

-Por aquí- el erizo le indico hacia un pasillo- no me gustó como sonó eso de "erizo".

-A mi tampoco, pero como no tienes nombre, no sé como más llamarte- Amy tomó de la mano al pequeño erizo, este la miró con una sonrisa que no convenció mucho a Amy, luego bajó, pensativo, su vista al suelo.- ¿Te molestaría si te pongo un nombre?

-Creo que estaría bien... es mejor que alguien me ponga un nombre a que me de uno yo mismo.

-Bien... tu nombre empezará con "S", como Sonic, Shadow y Silver... y tiene que significar algo...

-¿Por qué tiene que tener significado?

-Porque los nombres de ellos significan alguna cosa. Sonic, porque corre a la velocidad del sonido. Shadow, porque es como una sombra, creo. Y Silver porque ese es su color.

-Aaahhh... Otra vez mencionaste a ese tal Sonic. ¿Tú lo conoces?

-Sí, el es mi amigo, pero lo quiero más que a un simple amigo... yo estoy enamorada de él.

-Entonces, si tú lo quieres tanto así, él no es malo, ¿Verdad?

-Para nada, el es muy bueno. Mira... - Amy levantó la manga de su abrigo dejando ver un reloj de pulsera rojo. Apretó un botón y el reloj se abrió como si fuera una pequeña concha. Adentro estaba la foto de Sonic. -... él es Sonic ¿No se ve simpático?

-Un poco... Mira ya llegamos.- Le indicó a Amy la entrada a una sala de maquinas gigante...- ahí está el Doctor!

-Bien... espérame por ahí. Yo vuelvo enseguida.- el erizo asintió y vio como Amy entro veloz a enfrentar a Eggman.

El pequeño alcanzo a estar no más de un minuto haciendo nada cuando escuchó una gran explosión y sin dudarlo se dirigió al origen del suceso. Al llegar, en el lugar había mucho humo, un orificio en la pared y un erizo de pie en el umbral que separaba el interior de la nave con el exterior.

-... Venia a matar a un viejo con forma de huevo... pero ahora veo que me encontré con más diversión

-Oh no- el pequeño erizo reconoció inmediatamente al erizo por su voz- el erizo malo!- se preocupo... De primera no entendió a que se refería con el "viejo con forma de huevo", pero no demoro en comprender que seguramente hablaba del Doctor Robotnik... si analizaba las formas, era bastante evidente. Si el erizo "malo" quería deshacerse de él, tendría que encontrarse también con Amy y con lo malvado que era, ella podría convertirse en otra victima solo por el hecho de estar presente. Tendría que hacer algo, pero provocarle algún tipo de daño no lo veía posible... solo intentar distraerlo estaba a su man. Lo llevaría fuera de la nave y esperaría a que Amy saliera escapara por alguna otra parte. Lo que pasara después de eso, lo vería más adelante. Tomo aire y lo soltó, dejando que se fuera con el la tensión que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Corrió velozmente hacia el agujero, manteniendo los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Los abrió. Estaba afuera; le pareció un milagro. Talvez el Anti-Sonic original no era tan rápido como le había advertido Eggman.

-¡Scourge!- Pronuncio el erizo azul que se encontraba unos metros más allá de la nave.

-El Sonic de Amy!-Exclamo el erizo pequeño reconociendo inmediatamente a Sonic como el erizo en el reloj de Amy.

-JA!- Rió el erizo verde que estaba de pie en el orificio de la nave. El erizo que provocaba temor en el pequeño experimento del Doctor Robotnik. El erizo al que Sonic habia llamado _Scourge_.- No pensé que me fuera a encontrar aquí con dos de mis enemigos más odiosos y, además, con mi supuesto futuro enemigo más atemorizante. - Scourge caminó lentamente, manteniendo su mirada arrogante y una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus puntiagudos dientes, hacía el asustado erizo pequeño que acababa de aparecer. Tomó uno de sus brazos y lo levanto sin que este intentara zafarse de su agarre.- Veo que aun sigues siendo un niño, moradito.

-Será mejor que lo sueltes, verde- dijo Sonic mientras se acercaba seria y lentamente a Scourge.

-Se nota que no sabes quien es esta cosa, erizo azul.- dijo esta vez Scourge sacudiendo al erizo.- Has tenido suerte de que el huevo inútil no haya logrado aún hacer crecer a este niño. Sino, te habría causado más problemas que el _perfecto_ ese y yo, juntos.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Averígualo tu solo, no tengo ganas de darte explicaciones. Lo que es yo, tengo que hacerme cargo de él y allá adentro, de Egg. Luego vendre a deshacerme de ustedes.

-Eso lo vamos a ver.

Sonic se dispuso a darle un golpe con el puño, pero Scourge lo esquivó dando una salto, aún con el erizo en su mano, y le dio una certera patada en la cabeza a Sonic. Este cayó unos metros más atrás. Al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia arriba vio a Shadow de pie con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada.

-Me da la impresión de que necesitas ayuda- le dijo Shadow ofreciéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie, lo que Sonic acepto.

-Y seguramente "Don amable" me la va a dar.

-Hmph... con esto ya fue suficiente.

Sonic volvió a correr y se lanzó contra Scourge, esta vez golpeándolo en el rostro, haciendo que sus gafas salieran volando, pero seguia sin soltar el pequeño y asustado erizo. Scourge se recuperó del golpe rápidamente, se veía furioso, así que levantó alto la mano en la que tenia al erizo desconocido para Sonic y lo azotó contra él.

-AAAHH!!! suéltame!-parecía recién haber reaccionado por el golpe el erizo, y forcejeó para soltarse de la mano opresora de Scourge, cosa totalmente infructuosa.

Scourge no dejó pasar mucho tiempo desde el anterior golpe, cuando pensaba repetirlo, pero esta vez con todavía más fuerza. Volvió a levantar en alto su mano y cuando se disponía a azotar nuevamente a Sonic, Shadow llegó a ellos y le propinó a Scourge un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, aprovechando esos segundos, Sonic le dio una patada en el estomago. Ambos golpes hicieron que el agarre de Scourge a su "rehén" se hiciera más débil y así Shadow pudiera liberar, a lo que él le parecia, un Faker en miniatura.

Socurge, dificultosamente, se puso de pie y abrazó su estomago; las piernas le flaqueaban y se sentía algo mareado debido al golpe que le había propinado Shadow. Se tambaleo un poco y se sintió débil. No entendía como un par de golpes lo pudieran hacer sentir tan mal, si hace solo unos momentos se sentía tan poderoso. Los demás estaban atentos a sus movimientos y ellos mismos se sorprendieron de verlo en tal estado, hasta que palideció y cayó desmayado.

-¿Scourge?-pronuncio Sonic, incrédulo a lo que veía.

-¿Se murió?- preguntó el erizo en brazos de Shadow. Este lo bajó y patinó hasta el erizo desfallecido.

-No, está vivo...- informó Shadow al notar que Scourge sí respiraba.

-Qué extraño... Scourge es un erizo muy fuerte. No veo razón como para que quedara en esas condiciones... Sé que soy fuerte, pero de todos modos no me lo explico.-Sonic miró pensativo hacia el suelo, donde estaba el erizo que tenia un extraño parecido a Shadow a excepción de sus ojos verdes le recordaban a alguien más.- Y tú ¿Quién eres?.

-Yo soy... un erizo morado?

-Hmph... ¿Tienes nombre?- inquirió Shadow. Aquel erizo tenia un desagradable paracido a Sonic.

-De momento me llamo "S"

-¿Ese? ¿"Ese" es un nombre?- le preguntó Sonic totalmente extrañado.

-No sé... es que me faltan las demás letras. Amy no alcanzó a pensar en un nombre completo.

-¡Cierto! ¡Amy aún esta allá adentro!- Sonic se apresuró a entrar en la nave, viró hacia un lado y corrió veloz por el primer pasillo con el que se topó. Corrió muy deprisa, pues estaba preocupado por Amy. Divisó otro pasillo y dobló hacia él. Vio a Amy correr igualmente apresurada en direccion contraria a solo unos metros de distancia. Intentó detenerse, para no chocar con ella, y hubiese logrado evitar el choque sino fuera por que Amy no pudo. Luego de chocar no muy fuerte, cayeron irremediablemente al suelo.

-¡Ay! Definitivamente hoy no es mi día

-Hola Amy- La saludó un divertido Sonic.

-¡SONIC! Me encontraste!- celebro Amy agarrada al cuello de Sonic.

-Tranquila Amy... me ahogas. - Amy lo soltó y ambos se pusieron de pie. Sonic respiro aliviado.- Allá afuera hay un erizo que necesita que le completes su nombre. ¿Tú sabes quién es él?

-Sí... Él es como Shadow.- dijo Amy mientras corrían buscando la salida- Eggman lo creó. Él es "La más grande creación" de la que nos habló.

Llegaron al agujero que hizo Scourge, ahí Amy vio a Shadow y al pequeño erizo que se puso notoriamente feliz al verla.

-Yo no veo que sea muy grande.-comentó Sonic.

-Ya te tengo un nombre-Le dijo Amy al estar al lado de su feliz pequeño amigo.

-¿Cuál?

-Samy

-¿Samy?. Tú dijiste que mi nombre tenia que significar algo, sí. ¿Qué significa Samy?

-Significa que eres mi hijo.

* * *

**cuek!**

**No se asusten... no es que haya hecho que Amy se embarazara en el pasado o.ó... mi mente tendría que estar muuuuy mal para hacer eso Dx.**

**Es otra cosa. Seguramente sí se dieron cuenta que pasó.**

**Y lo de Scourge también tiene su explicación. Pero eso solo lo sé sho :D**

**Y sí, escribí poquito, ya se habran fijado que no soy de escribir mucho en en fic, sino que escribo más we*s antes y después xBB**

**Gracias por leer ;D**


End file.
